Nia gets kidnapped
by MusicBeatsMyHeart
Summary: A girl gets pulled into the Death Note World. And she wants to change what happens. She wants L to live. She manages to get onto the taskforce etc. This scene is of when Nia (the girls aliases) gets kidnapped and um yeah you will see. I'm putting this out there as a tester before I put the whole thing up. This is my first ever fanfic posting...so um yeah sorry if its crap. OCxBB


**Um so this is my first posting of my first fanfic I am working on. Basic summery for whole fanfic is that a girl gets pulled into the Death Note World. And she wants to change what happens. She wants L to live. She manages to get onto the taskforce etc. This scene is of when Nia (the girls aliases) gets kidnapped and um yeah you will see. I'm putting this out there as a tester before I put the whole thing up. I know the beginning is shit but I think it gets better near the middle...hopefully anyway. Um yeah. Thanks for reading this random rabble at the top of the page.**

**P.S. Sorry if my grammar or spelling isn't too good. I'm slightly dyslexic. But hopefully most of the time you can understand what I'm say.**

I awoke with a pounding headache. "What the fuck?" I groaned, opening my eyes and peeking around at my surroundings. My eyes widened hugely. I didn't know this room. Where the hell was I? I swung my legs down gingerly stepping forward. It was basically pitch black in here, but there was enough light for me to see the outline of mysterious objects that littered the floor. I stretched my arms out in front of me trying to find a wall, and if I accomplished that mission, I would then go on a quest for the light switch.

"Nia-kun ?" A familiar voice asked.

I whirled to find L standing not too far away. The darkness making it nearly impossible to make out him out, but could see a hint of his pale face behind dark hair, his black orbs that watch me sparkled in amusement.

"L? What the hell?" I laughed carefully walking over, completely at ease now. "Where are we?" There had to be a reason for him suddenly moving hotels. I thought back to the night before. After that hot-chocolate I had left really tried. _Did he drug me?_

"Hidden." He answered unhelpfully.

I pulled at his hair, then a random thought occurred to me. "Where are my shoes?"

L's face stayed expressionless. "Don't need them."

I frowned "But what about the tracker in them. You always told me to-" I stopped midsentence. My brain suddenly going into a frenzy. Something wasn't right here.

It was L's voice!

L's hair!

But then I smelt it. The sweet sickly scent that started my heart pounding.

Jam.

Strawberry Jam.

My hands in front of me wavered , I reached out for the persons arms, to find cuts all the wall up the wrist, up the arm. This wasn't L at all. This was...this was...

"Nia-kun what's wrong?" L's voice asked.

_Why?! Why the fuck hadn't I noticed the signs earlier? How could I have mistaken this imposter for L?_ I stumbled back away from the monster in front of me.

"BB..." I choked out.

My hands searched out wildly for a weapon. Anything I could defend myself with. Strong hands caught my searching ones, pulling them together in a sort of human maniacal. I screamed out trying to pull away_. No this isn't happening. No. No. NO! _With a grunt of effort he whirled me around, before wrapping restraining arms around me, plastering the back of my body to his front. I let out another loud scream, but it was quickly silenced by cold metal against my throat.

"Shh..." He purred. "I don't want to hurt you Nia ..." His voice was low and rusty. Was this BB's real voice or just another act he was putting on?

I tried to swallow past the huge lump in my throat, and the task seemed so much harder with the cold metal against my jugular, a constant reminder of my vulnerability in this situation. But I guess that was why it was there, to make him more powerful and dominant. I shook this thoughts away in my mind, and managed to swallow just a little bit.

"W-What do you want?" I asked_. Do not stutter like that again. Just makes him think he has even more power over you,_ I warned myself.

I felt him chuckle behind me. His breath so close to my face, raised the hairs on my neck and arms.

"Why you of course. I want to know what it is about you that has finely managed to warm Lawliet's cold emotionless heart."

I stiffened. BB new L's real name. Well he had the shinigami eyes so he could have done that pretty easily right? So he also knows my name, that's a given. And if he is so obsessed with L as I think he is, then him wanting to question me isn't really that bigger a shock. L likes me...well as friends anyway. And BB wants to suppress L, so he would a manipulate me to get at L, right? Mental slap. Why the hell is BB even out here in the first place? He is meant to be in prison! He has killed people. He can kill me...My hands started to tremble. And if he knows mine and L's real names then he can easily get us killed by the death note...Mental slap. Concentrate on what's going on now! How the hell do I get him to take the knife away? I have to distract him somehow...A thought occurred to me and I blurted it out before I could think it through properly.

"My lifespan...How long is it?" I whispered.

The knifes pressure slackened a little.

"You know..." He laughed. " You know about my-"

"Eyes." I finished for him. " The eyes of a shinigami"

He pulled me around, pushing me against the nearest wall so that we where face to face. The knife pocketed safely away. One less thing to worry about.

"How do you know that?" He asked, his sickly hot breath right in my face. "How...?"

"I can't say" I replied, looking into eyes. So much like L's, huge black orbs sucking you in. But in BB's eyes I swear I could see flecks of red every now and then.

"Hm..." He said, leaning closer. " So you are full of mysteries...the perfect match for a detective are you not?" L's voice.

I gulped, my heart racing for other means than just fear. L? Where are you?

BB must have noticed because he lent even closer, the personal space border well and truly gone.

"I sound just like him don't I?" He laughed in L's voice. "Look pretty much the same as him too..."

Out of nowhere his hands grabbed at mine, pulling them up to his face.

"Can you fell that huh?" He pulled my hands across his face, stroking his cheeks. "Just like him right?"

My fingertips brushed against unfamiliar skin. _Is this what L's face was like? _I wondered. Mental slap. _No. No don't you dare start comparing them two together. Not now not ever. _I couldn't stop the blush that started to colour my cheeks at the thought of L allowing me to touch his face like this.

"Please stop." I whispered. His wasn't L. This wasn't -

"Nia-kun would you like me to kiss you?" L asked.

_That wasn't L! That wasn't L's voice._ I screamed at myself. _It wasn't him! BREAK OUT OF THIS! This is BB for fucks sake. He is just messing with your head._ Mental slap. _Your microphone! L can hear what he is saying. I am not alone. L will find me. He will find me._

"No." I said with confidents.

"Oh really...?" He tried to shift closer, but I put a hand out on his chest, pushing him back.

"Stop trying to compete with him ,BB. L is my friend, the person I want, not you."

BB laughed at that. "How can you know that for sure when you haven't yet tried both of us?"

The protest I formed in my head didn't even manage to get up out of my throat before his lips crashed down harshly on mine. His hands grabbed out greedily for my waist, forcing me closer.

I tried to grab out at him, to push him away, but he didn't take any notice, his from staying very much welded to my own. _Just like L he was much stronger than he looked_. Mental slap_. No!_

I clamped my mouth down shut, when his tongue started to tracing my lips. No way was I going to allow his tongue into my mouth!

BB pulled sharply away when he found that I wasn't complying.

"Nia..." He growled. "Can L even kiss you like that? Do you think he ever would? Do you think he even knows how to?" His head bowed closer right over were the microphone was hidden. He had to know it was there. This couldn't just be a coincidence. "How about it L?" He smirked, knowing full well that L properly would never do such a things "Have you even kissed her yet? Or are you too much of a prood?"

Hot anger coursed through me_. Nobody talks to L like that_. I words left my mouth without my consent. "He has kissed me actually. And I can say it was far better than yours". _Yeah great. Rise to the bait you fool. Just taunt a crazy mass murderer why don't you!_

BB glowered briefly, before a new idea popped into his head, making a huge smirk plaster itself on L's face. Never did I wish to see L smirk like that. It just hurt my eyes to look at.

"So he manned up enough for first base, huh? But what about the others...?"

My eyes widened in shock. _YOU FUCKING MOROAN_. I shouted at myself. _SEE THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT EARILER! NOW THE SITUATION IS EVEN WORSE!_ He couldn't be suggesting at... He won't dare touch me like that, right? He wouldn't force me to... Who the fuck am I kidding? This is BB of course he would.

I glowered up at him "You wouldn't dare!" I growled out, crossing my arms over my valuables, just to be on the safe side.

"Maybe...maybe not..." He laughed right in my ear. "But if maybe you let me try again on first base, and this time actually join in, then maybe, just maybe I won't have to do anything too drastic..."

My brain translated the true meaning behind his words. 'Let me kiss you. Let L hear. Let him know that I'm the better kisser. Let me beat L at this. Let me suppress him.' I felt angry tears build up behind my eyes. _I don't want to be part of this game. I just want to go home_. Mental slap. _Just let him kiss you, it's better than have him touch anything else. _I felt sick just thinking about that. _Let him think that he wins, when really, truly in your heart, you know it will always be L._

I bowed my head in submission, nodding weakly. _Please L find me. Find me fast._

"Good girl, Nia." His hot breath came back to my face, so close to my lips. "Good girl..."

His mouth covered mine completely, taking utter control of the situation. He forced my lips to move with his, bit down hard on my bottom lip to force movement out of them. I gasped out in pain. _Please L...please don't you dare interpret that sound any other way._

"Oh. You like that, huh?" BB gasped, biting down harder. I tried to smother the other gasp of pain that tried to get out of my throat. "Hm..." BB moaned, grabbing at my face, forcing the pressure on both our lips to increase. My lips were mashed up against my teeth, painfully tight. How the hell could BB be enjoying this?

His tongue dove between my lips, exploring my mouth wildly. I tried not to choke as he stuck his tongue all the way in my mouth, twisting it with my tongue in random unfamiliar patterns. I felt light headed, but not in the romantic way I read about in books. I mean I couldn't breath. I was suffocating, drowning around his horribly sweet strawberry breath.

He suddenly pulled back, resting his mouth to my ear and whispered so quietly that I could barely hear him. The microphone properly wouldn't pick that up. "Say my name" he ordered, before his mouth attacked mine again.

_L. Help me please. _I begged_. Find me..._

"Nia..." B moaned loudly, slightly rubbing himself against my thigh. "Nuh"

He pinched my arm hard, a silent cue but I didn't respond. I was frozen stiff. _No boy has ever- I haven't- I just want this to stop. He is going to far now. This isn't fair. _

One of his hands left its rummage up my ribs, only to come back later with the knife. I felt it placed between two of my ribs. It could break through my skin and puncture a lung easily. _So god damn easily._

"Beyond..." I breathed out, hot tears slipping free of my eyes. The metal poked harder, demanding more. "B please I uh-" I moaned out. _L let you hear the true emotions behind these words. I don't want him. I don't want this. I want you. Only you. I love you..._

I felt B smile hugely against my mouth. "Wh-Who is better Nia?" B asked breathlessly between kisses. "Me or L?"

_L! L! Always L!_

The knife dug deeper. I could feel it close to tearing my skin.

"You BB" I whispered. "You."

A crazy laugh erupted from BB's mouth. "You hear that L?! I beat you! I fucking beat you!"

I weakly pushed BB away from me and he complied backing up a few inches. I wiped away at the steady flow of tears down my cheeks. Never, in my life, had I ever felt so used. Or abused come to think of it. I crumpled to the floor in a sob. BB's scent still lingered on my clothes, my hair, my mouth. It made me sick, I couldn't get this nightmare out of my head.

"L..." I croaked out, bowing my head down over the mic. "Help me please..." I begged. "Please..."

"He can't help you." BB said from above. "Nobody is going to find you for a long while." He bent down next to me. "My time with you is up ,Nia. Now stage two begins." His voice came closer to my ear. I flinched away, but he grabbed at my face keeping it close. "They want his name Nia. L's real name."

_What?! But if BB knows his name why hasn't he already told them?_

"Why haven't you-"

"Told them?" B guessed. "That would be too easy. The game would be won too quickly. I want to see him suffer."

I looked at him sharply. If L was too suffer that would mean something was to happen to me, right?

"What are they going to do to me?" I whispered.

B grinned. "In all honesty? I really don't know. The only advise I can give you is the quicker you cave in, the less time it takes for you to reveal his name, then the chances of you get seriously hurt decreases rapidly."

I looked around the messy room I was being held in. No door to escape through. No body to help me. "L will find me." I said. "He will."

BB only smiled. "But will it be in time?" The smell of strong chemicals hit the air in front of my face.

"Uh-what?" I bucked away, but too late. BB already had a cloth securely fixed over my nose and mouth, the smell of chemicals overpowering._ Chloroform. _I thought as I fell into darkness.

**Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic posting! **


End file.
